


Letting Go.

by ladyfinnegan



Series: Sic Parvis Magna 'verse. [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, Domestic, Kid - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfinnegan/pseuds/ladyfinnegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden Alexander Winchester wants to become an author at NYU and applies, hiding it from his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go.

“I don’t get what the big deal is, Aiden. Just tell Uncle Sam and Gabe that you want to be a writer. It’s not like you’re telling them you’re leaving to Cuba with a guy named Fernando.” Dylan joked.  
“But if you do have a guy named Fernando that’s stashed away, give him my number.” Lucia said from beside her brother.  
Aiden Winchester skyped his cousins Dylan and Lucia regularly, almost twice a day, they complained about the normal teenage things, such as “My dads are being bitches” or “Dads fighting” or “Dad fucking rearranged the furniture again”. The last one is usually Lucia; she needs the furniture to be in certain places, being blind and all.  
“I want to tell them, but it’s not just the writing thing” Aiden ran a hand through his caramel colored locks “It’s university too. Dad wants me to go to Stanford and Pops wants UCLA.”  
“But what does Aiden want?” Lucia questioned.  
“Aiden wants NYU.”  
Dylan let out a low whistle “Damn. Good luck with that one, cuz. New York? I’m not saying you can’t make it, because who are we kidding? You’re valedictorian, class president, captain of basically every team in your high school. You’re wonder-boy. But, Uncle Samquatch is as over-protective as my Dad.”  
“Aiden! Downstairs meeting!” Sam’s voice rang through the house.  
Aiden groaned “Fuck. Okay, guys. Chat next week?”  
“You got it, dude.” Dylan gave a salute and logged off.  
“You can do it, primo. Buenas noches!” She blew a kiss and followed her brother’s example.  
He closed his laptop and groaned internally before heading downstairs.  
His fathers were seated at the dining room table, a table which they never used less Dad invited people from his law firm.  
Both of his fathers were seated at the table with a giant white envelope in front of them.  
“Wanna explain this, Munch?” Gabriel asked, using Aiden’s childhood nickname.  
Aiden peered down at the envelope, it bore the deep purple logo of NYU and his name on the front.  
Aiden slid into the empty seat in front of his parents “Can I pass on that?” He asked, quietly.  
“Aiden, why didn’t you tell us that you applied to NYU?” Sam asked, eyes filled with concerned.  
“Because” Aiden took a deep breath “Because I didn’t want to disappoint you, I know how much it would mean you to if I went to Stanford and became Mr. Lawyer. Or if I went to UCLA and became a chef like Pops.” He hung his head in shame “I’m sorry.”  
Gabriel and Sam looked at each other in surprise “Aiden, you have nothing to be sorry about. We didn’t expect you to go to the same schools we did, or follow in our footsteps. The last thing I want is to force you into something you don’t want to do. Believe me, that’s what happened between me and your Grandpa.” Sam explained “Whatever you choose to be in life, we’ll accept it.”  
“Unless you wanna be a stripper or a hooker, but hey, that’s your call, buddy.” Gabriel joked.  
Aiden smiled and sighed with relief “You guys are the best parents ever.”  
“Tell us something we don’t know.” Gabriel crossed his arms, smiling smugly.  
“So, what do you want to do?” Sam questioned.  
“I wanna write. I wanna be an author.” Aiden smiled.  
“My son, the author. I like the sound of that.” Sam smiled, he pushed the envelope towards his son “Go on, open it.”  
Aiden took the envelope with shaking hands, this could change the course of his entire life.  
He slowly tore open the packet and pulled out the crisp, white letter. He silently scanned the letter and found what he was looking for.  
“I got in.” He said quietly, eyes widening in shock “I GOT IN!” He danced around waving the letter.  
Sam and Gabriel rushed to hug their son, who had tears of joy running down his face.  
“That’s my boy!” Gabriel exclaimed, thumping his son on the back with pride.  
Sam pulled his son, close to him “I am so proud of you, son. I will always be proud of you no matter what.” He kissed the top of his head. “Now, go call your cousins.”  
Aiden grinned and rushed off, leaving his parents allowing in the dining room still glowing with pride.  
“New York.” Gabriel said slowly.  
“New York.” Sam sighed with agreement.  
“Time to cut the umbilical cord, Samquatch?”  
“Yeah, I think so.” Both men were hit with sudden nostalgia of Aiden’s childhood, wondering where time had gone and where it was going to take them.


End file.
